


Vecchio's Return

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-08
Updated: 1999-05-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray Vecchio returns from his undercover assignment.





	Vecchio's Return

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Vecchio's  
Return

This was my vision of what Ray Vecchio's return might be like. I wrote it several months before COTW aired, but I've been putting off posting it. My brother likes my version better than COTW, but I've always thought the people who write DS know what they're doing. What do you think? I'd love comments and constructive criticism; If you loved it, why? If you hated it, why? Try not to be too brutle, though, this is my first fanfic.

No Mounties, cops, or wolves were injured during the writing of this ficiton.

Standard disclaimer. They don't belong to me, yadda, yadda, yadda.

**PG--a bit of angst and some casual swearing.**

## Vecchio's Return

by Casey Reyner (casey_ray@hotmail.com)

"Ray. Ray. Ray. Ray."

"What?" Ray Kowalski snapped, whipping his head around to face the Mountie. "I heard you the first time. Why do you always do that?"

"Because you don't respond when I talk to you and the only way I can get your attention is by repeating your name," Fraser explained. "Is there something wrong? You seem somewhat... irritable today. More irritable than usual, anyway."

"I'm trying to watch the hockey game and you're yapping in my ear. It's annoying."

"Well, Ray, you are supposed to be working. I really don't think it's appropriate for you to be watching the game while you're at work."

"It's really slow today and I haven't been able to see the Hawks play in a long time. Besides, they're playing the Vancouver Canucks. Have you ever seen how fast Pavel Bure can move?"

"Yes, I have, and he certainly deserves his moniker 'The Russian Rocket'. Regardless of that, Ray, don't you think you should be doing some kind of work, maybe catch up on your paperwork? I know you're behind on your reports."

"You're not gonna leave me alone about this are you?"

"No, Ray, I'm not."

"Fine," Ray sighed as he turned off the TV. "I guess I'll just have to read about the game tomorrow," he grumbled. Ray swung his feet off the desk and narrowly missed hitting Diefenbaker in the head.

"Sorry," Ray told the wolf, and reached down and rubbed Dief's head before beginning to shuffle through the piles of paper on his desk.

Watching his friend, Fraser asked, "Is there anything I can do to help you, Ray?"

"Yeah, get me some coffee," was Ray's short retort.

"I don't see why you're upset with me, Ray," Fraser said as he walked across the room to the coffee pot, "I'm only asking you to do your job."

"Look around, Fraser. There's nobody here, the phones aren't ringing, I don't have any big cases, and I really wanted to see that game. If you weren't here, I'd be happily watching that game without any thought of doing work, and I'd feel absolutely no guilt about it. Thank you," Ray interrupted himself as Fraser gave him a cup of coffee. "But since you are here and you won't leave me alone, I can't watch the game."

"Ray, you're here at work and you're getting paid for your time. I just don't think it's right for you to use this time to watch a hockey game, and I think..."

Ray raised his hand to stop Fraser's talking, then answered the ringing phone.

"Chicago PD, Area 7, Detective Division."

Ray listened, and scribbled a few notes on a piece of paper, then said, "We'll be right there," and hung up the phone.

"We've got a break-in over on Schuster. The beat cop said it looks like a straight up robbery. Fraser, hey Fraser."

Fraser wasn't paying any attention to Ray. He was staring at the other side of the room, and Ray's gaze followed Fraser's. There, standing just inside the door, was a tall Italian in an Armani suit and colorful silk shirt. Dief was sniffing at the man and, though the man was scratching the wolf behind the ears, his attention was fixed on the Mountie.

"Can I help you?" Ray asked the stranger, because for some reason Fraser was acting like he'd been frozen where he stood.

"Who are you?" the Italian asked, turning to look at Ray.

"Detective Ray Vecchio. And you?"

"I thought you might say that," the stranger replied, but did not give his own name. He went back to staring at Fraser.

"Look, buddy, do you want something? I have to go do my job, so unless you want to tell me what you need..."

"Ray," Fraser stopped him, speaking softly, his eyes still fixed on the figure in the door. "May I introduce you to Ray Vecchio."

Ray looked at Fraser, confused, and said, "What?"

"Ray," Fraser said, finally turning to face him, "this is Ray Vecchio, the man you replaced. Ray," turning to the Armani- clad man, "this is Ray Kowalski, the man who was assigned to impersonate you to ensure your cover was well-protected."

The two Rays eyed each other warily, unsure about what to do. Finally, after a few moments that felt like an eternity, Kowalski stepped forward and extended his hand.

"Hi, nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"Yeah, same here."

As Kowalski stepped back, Fraser took a step forward, but left several feet between himself and Vecchio.

Fraser couldn't decipher what he was feeling. He wanted to give Ray a big hug and welcome him back. But at the same time he wanted to punch Ray for leaving like he did, for taking such a dangerous assignment, and for making Fraser worry about him every day for the last two years. He was upset that Ray had left like he did, and he was angry with himself for not being there for his friend, but mostly he was just glad that Ray was safe and home. He suddenly wondered if maybe Ray wasn't really back, maybe he had just missed his family and friends so badly he had decided to risk a visit. Fraser's joy at seeing his friend turned to anxiety at the thought.

Vecchio wondered what Benny was thinking about. Did he feel betrayed, let down, abandoned? Fraser had been abandoned by so many people in his life-- his parents, Victoria, and now Ray. But Ray had come back. Was Benny glad to see him? Or had Ray hurt him so much that Fraser didn't want to renew their friendship? Had Ray destroyed their friendship by taking this assignment? He wished Benny would say something.

"Are you back? Permanently, I mean?" Fraser held his breath, hoping the answer would be yes.

"Yeah, we took down Langostinni's whole crime ring. I'm done with undercover work, forever, if I can help it."

"How come you didn't call and tell us you were coming back?"

"I had to remain in my cover until the raid, and that just happened late last night. I got a motel room, grabbed a couple hours sleep, showered, and came straight here."

"Why didn't you visit your mother first?"

"I'd heard that our house burned down and I don't know where she's living. I figured you or Welsh would know."

"Yeah, I do."

The two men just stared at each other for a few moments, until Fraser broke the silence by saying, "It's good to have you back, Ray."

"It's good to be back."

And then there was no distance between them, as the two men crossed the room to each other and engaged in a fierce bear hug.

"I've missed you, Benny," Vecchio said quietly.

"Me too, Ray, me too," Fraser replied in the same tone.

And there were no more doubts and no more questions, just a friendship that had survived tremendous hardship and would continue to endure.

Kowalski cleared his throat and the two men turned to look at him.

"I hate to break this up, but we've got a case to work, Fraser."

"Right."

Turning back to Vecchio, he said, "Um, what do you...uh.."

Fraser didn't know how his best friends would get along and he didn't want to make Kowalski feel uneasy, but he didn't want to part with Vecchio yet.

Vecchio understood his friend's hesitation. He didn't want to cause a problem between Fraser and his new partner, and he thought maybe the two would like some time to talk, so he said, "I think I'll stick around here and say hi to everybody."

Then, finally realizing the squad room was empty, he asked, "Where is everybody?"

"Oh, it's this big deal, some bureaucratic thing where they needed everybody down at headquarters. They left just me and Fraser to keep an eye on things. They even have Frannie down there," Kowalski said, with some amount of amazement that the civilian aid had also been required at headquarters.

Vecchio's gaze hardened and his eyes narrowed. Nobody called his little sister Frannie but him. What had this new guy been up to while pretending to be him? Was he calling Fraser Benny too? Only Vecchio called him that.

Kowalski didn't notice any of this and Vecchio turned his attention back to Fraser.

"Maybe I'll just tag along with you guys then. Is that ok?" looking first from Fraser, who eagerly nodded his assent, to Kowalski, who reluctantly nodded yes. Vecchio didn't really care if Kowalski wanted him along or not, he wanted to see what this impostor had been doing to his life for the past couple years.

"Let's get going," Kowalski said. "I'll drive."

When they got to Kowalski's black GTO, Vecchio said, "I thought you were supposed to be driving my Riv."

Recalling his horrible luck with Rivieras, he asked warily, "You didn't do anything to it, did you?"

"Uh...," Kowalski replied nervously.

Fraser had told him how much Vecchio loved that car and he wasn't sure how to tell him about the Riv's demise.

He didn't have long to worry about it, though, because Fraser interrupted.

"It's not Ray's fault, Ray. Do you remember the case we worked on involving the 'performance arsonist'?"

* * * * * * * * * *

Fraser had told Vecchio about how the Riv had gotten blown up, again, and while Vecchio couldn't really blame Kowalski for that, he wondered how else the spiky-haired man had screwed up his life. When he heard that Kowalski had helped pull Vecchio's family out of the burning house, and had also assisted Fraser in clearing Vecchio's name in Guy Rankin's death, some of Vecchio's anger toward him dissipated, but not much.

Now the three men sat across from each other in a Chinese restaurant. When they had entered, Fraser had made a bee-line for one of the smaller round tables in the center of the room instead of a larger booth. He didn't want to have to choose which Ray to sit beside, and by picking a round table, everyone sat next to each other. He could sense the tension between Vecchio and Kowalski, and he didn't want to add to it, and he also didn't want to hurt either of his friends' feelings.

Most of the meal was spent filling Vecchio in on everything that had happened in the two years he had been gone. Vecchio was amazed to discover that not only did his sister have a job, but she was damn good at it. He had never thought she'd care about anything but shopping and Mountie hunting, but it was a pleasant surprise to learn differently. He was actually proud of her, which wasn't something he could ever remember feeling about Frannie. He was disappointed to hear that Elaine was gone, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to meet Huey's partner or not. Fraser had hemmed and hawed when asked his opinion about Dewey, and had finally made some polite comment. Kowalski had come right out and called him, 'a jerk, and not just a jerk, but a smelly jerk'. Vecchio had asked for clarification on that and had been informed of Dewey's eating habits that left him smelling less than pleasant.

By the end of lunch, Kowalski and Vecchio were getting along fairly well and the tension at the table had diminished a great deal, but it wasn't gone all together.

When they returned to the squad room, it was bustling with activity. Everybody who had been at headquarters had returned and they were all busy making noise and moving around.

As Vecchio moved through the room, people welcomed him back with hand shakes and slaps on the back. Suddenly, Frannie came running out of nowhere and threw herself into her brother's arms. She planted a kiss on his cheek and practically screamed, "You're back!?!" part question, part statement.

"Yeah, Frannie, I'm back. Miss me?" Vecchio teased his sister.

"Yes," she replied, indignant, as she slid down out of his arms. "We've all missed you and Ma's worried about you every single day for the past two years. Have you seen her yet?"

"No, Benny's gonna take me at the end of the shift."

"I don't think so, Ray. You go see her right now or she'll never forgive me for not marching you straight over there the moment I knew you were back."

Vecchio opened his mouth to protest, but Frannie cut him off before he could even begin.

"I'm sure Welsh will let Fraser and Ray have the afternoon off to take you to see your mother."

Turning to Kowalski, she said, "Ma would love to see you again. She's always saying you don't visit enough."

Then, gesturing to all three men before her, she ordered, "Get into that office and ask for the afternoon off."

"Um, you guys go ahead. I'm gonna stay here and write up a report for the robbery," Kowalski said, and headed off to his desk, Vecchio's old desk with Vecchio's name still on it.         

When Welsh saw Vecchio, he actually smiled.

"I was wondering what Francesca was screaming about," Welsh shook Vecchio's hand. "Welcome back, Vecchio. Enjoy your time with the mob?"

Vecchio couldn't believe it. Welsh was actually joking with him.

"Oh yeah, sir. They're great guys if you can get past the drug trafficking, money laundering, illegal gambling, and murdering," he replied, grinning.

"Well, it's good to see you back in one piece," Welsh sat down behind his desk, leaned back, laced his fingers behind his head, and asked, "Is there something you want from me, Detective?"

"Uh, yeah. I was wondering if you'd give Fraser the afternoon off so he could take me to see my mother, sir."

"Yeah, I suppose I could spare him for the rest of the day."

"Thank you, sir," Fraser and Vecchio said in unison.         

After Welsh was sure Vecchio and Fraser were out of the building, he stuck his head out the office door and bellowed, "Vec...Kowalski, in my office, now."

"You met Vecchio?"

Welsh was back behind his desk, although now he was leaning forward with his elbows resting on the cluttered desk top. There was a hint of concern revealed in his face.

"Yeah, he seems like a nice guy," Kowalski replied hesitantly.

Welsh let out a laugh that was more of a snort.

"Yeah, right. He's a son-of-a-bitch just like the rest of the guys in this building."

Kowalski gave Welsh a half-hearted grin.

Welsh's expression sobered and he said, "You're wondering what's gonna happen to you now, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah. When I took this assignment they never really said what would happen when Vecchio came back. I mean, if it had just been a short amount of time, I probably would have just gone back to my old job. But it's been two years; my old life doesn't exist anymore and I kinda feel like I'm a part of the group here. I," he faltered and Welsh could see the uncertainty in Kowalski's face, "I don't have a place anymore. My old life is gone and the life I'm living now belongs to someone else, and he's come back to claim it."

"Yeah," Welsh said, understanding Kowalski's dilemma. "Nobody in the department really thought about what would happen when Vecchio came back. They never talked to me about it, anyway. So what we're gonna discuss now is all unofficial, ok?"

Kowalski nodded silently.

"Why don't you take a seat," Welsh motioned to a chair in front of his desk and Kowalski lowered himself into it slowly.

"Basically, there's two different options--you stay here or you leave," Welsh began. "If you stay, there's a few different possibilities. Vecchio and Fraser could go back to working together and you could either work alone or be assigned a new partner, you and Fraser could continue to work together and Vecchio could either work alone or with a new partner, or the three of you could work together."

"Yeah, right," Kowalski muttered.

"Yeah, I don't really see the three of you working together. I don't even want to think about it," Welsh said, envisioning his squad room being turned upside down by the bickering Rays. And he could practically see poor Fraser being pulled into the middle, trying his best to calm the two hot-heads. Welsh involuntarily shuddered at the image in his mind.

Shaking his head as if he could physically rid his mind of the vision, he said, "You guys wouldn't get anything done. Most likely, though, none of those will happen." He was stopped momentarily by the puzzled look on Kowalski's face.

"This undercover job of Vecchio's was a big deal and he did a really good job. He'll most likely get promoted, and the department will transfer him to any division he likes. He did a hell of a job, the big boys are very pleased with him, and they want to reward him for a job well done. They'll probably call him a hero and make him the poster boy for what it means to be a good cop, at least until he pisses somebody off," Welsh laughed.

"Anyway, it's pretty much a sure thing that Vecchio will get promoted, and when he does, he'll move out of this division and into another one. So that'll leave you and Fraser in just about the same situation you're in now."

Welsh stopped talking and let Kowalski absorb all this.

"So you mean, even though Vecchio's back, I can still work here and Fraser can still be my partner?"

"Probably. I say probably because nothing's ever for sure around here until it's actually been done. But I don't think much will change for you, on the daily basis. You'll go back to using your own name, you'll get your own jacket and badge number back, and, best of all, you can stop pretending to be related to Francesca. But the day to day stuff should be pretty much the same."

Kowalski was grinning now. He'd been wondering what was going to happen to him ever since Vecchio had appeared in the squad room doorway. He didn't want to give up the life he had now. The name and all that stuff didn't matter to him, the other guy could have it, but he had friends here, and he liked his work. He felt like he belonged here. He enjoyed fighting with Frannie, and he got a kick out of hearing her and Welsh butt heads. And he even liked bickering with Fraser...

Fraser. Everything wouldn't be the same with Fraser. He'd still get to work with him every day, but the Mountie wouldn't be throwing any more traditional Yukon birthday parties for Kowalski and they wouldn't be camping out in the park together again; Fraser would have Vecchio to do those things with. Kowalski had practically forgotten that he was only filling in as Fraser's best friend and that Fraser probably spent so much time with him only because the Mountie didn't have any one else. Everything would be different, even if nothing about his daily routine changed.

Welsh was watching Kowalski, and he could actually see the moment Kowalski started thinking about Fraser by the change in the detective's expression. He went from grinning and happy to frowning and troubled in a fraction of a second.

Welsh cleared his throat to draw Kowalski's attention to him, and Kowalski's eyes slowly focused on the Lieutenant.

"I know you have a lot to think about, and you need to talk things over with...people." He paused and Kowalski knew the Lieutenant was referring to Fraser.

"Nothing official is gonna happen for a few days, so why don't you take a couple sick days and figure out what you wanna do, ok?"

Kowalski just nodded silently, still thinking about his friendship with Fraser, and started to leave.

Just as he was about to open the door, Welsh said, "Ray, if you need to talk to me about anything, give me a call."

"Thank you, sir."

* * * * * * * * * * 

"Hey, Fraser, why don't you come over for dinner tonight? Ma would be thrilled to cook for you."

"Thanks, Ray, but I have something I need to do tonight. I'd be pleased to come over some other time."

"Hey, Benny, what's wrong? You've been acting kinda weird all day. What's up?"

Something was bothering him. Vecchio had borrowed his brother-in-law's car and picked up Fraser that morning at the consulate. (The Dragon Lady had practically had a coronary when she saw Vecchio. In response to her shock, he had just flashed her a devilish smile and asked if Fraser was in.) On the way to the station, Vecchio had asked if they could spend the day alone, without Kowalski, catching up on the past two years. Fraser said of course, but he wanted to let Kowalski know he wouldn't be in today.

When they had arrived at the station, they were informed that Kowalski had called in sick and wasn't there. And that's when Fraser had started acting strangely. Repeatedly during the day, Vecchio had had to bring Fraser's attention back to their conversation. He had just seemed kind of distant all day, like he was thinking about something else.

"Is it Kowalski, is that what's bothering you?" Vecchio asked.

Fraser sighed. "Yes. Yesterday he was acting unusual, at least, he acted unusual after you came back. Your sudden appearance has left him without a place. I'm worried about him."

"And that's where you're going tonight, isn't it? You're gonna go talk to him."

"Yes. I need to find out how he's doing. And I think I probably need to talk to him about how your presence will affect things, our partnership and our friendship, specifically."

"Ok, I'll tell Ma you really wanted to come but had something you needed to take care of. You'll take a rain check on dinner, then?"

"Of course, Ray. I'd love to have dinner with your family again."

"Let me give you a lift to Kowalski's."

"Thank you kindly, Ray."

* * * * * * * * * * 

Standing outside Kowalski's apartment, Fraser tried to figure out what he was going to say to his friend.

After standing in the hallway for ten minutes and getting strange stares from all the passers-by, Fraser gave up on trying to figure out what would be said and knocked on the door.

A few moments passed before Fraser heard the door being unlocked. Kowalski opened the door wide enough for Fraser to enter and then closed the door behind him. Fraser entered the room silently, hat in hand, and turned to face Kowalski. He wasn't sure how to start.

Kowalski just looked back at Fraser and decided he would let the Mountie speak first.

Finally, after a few silent moments that felt like hours, Fraser cleared his throat and said, "Francesca said you called in sick today. Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine. Welsh told me to take a couple days to figure out what I want to do now that Vecchio's back."

"Oh. Have you made a decision?" Fraser tried to sound nonchalant but failed miserably.

"Not yet."

Fraser breathed a sigh of relief and followed Kowalski into the living room. Kowalski dropped onto the couch and Fraser picked an armchair across from the couch.

"So, what have you been thinking about?" Fraser asked.

Kowalski told Fraser about his conversation with Welsh, and the different choices he had.

"I think I'd like to stay," Kowalski finally said. "But whether I stay or not kinda depends on you," he looked Fraser in the eye.

Fraser picked up on his meaning.

"Ray, you are a good friend, one of my three best friends, and..."

"Three?" Kowalski interrupted.

"Well, yes. I consider Diefenbaker a very close friend. He has saved my life numerous times, and although he can be quite stubborn and infuriating, he is still a faithful companion."

At this, Dief raised his head and gave Fraser a big wolf grin. Fraser smiled down at him and petted his head.

"Oh, good point," and Kowalski tossed Dief some stale pizza crust from a box on the coffee table. Dief quickly devoured it.

"I really wish you wouldn't feed him junk food. It's not good for him."

"It's not good for people either but we eat it anyway. Besides, he earned it for saving your butt so many times."

Dief gave a woof of agreement.

"Anyway, as I was saying," Fraser continued, "you are a very close friend and my partner, and Ray's return doesn't change that. If Ray does get moved to another division, you and I can continue to work together like we have been for the past two years. And if he doesn't, we'll have to work something out. But regardless of what happens, I would like to continue working with you. And, no matter what, I will always consider you a good friend."

Kowalski sat in silence a moment, absorbing Fraser's words.

"So, you still want to work with me?"

"Yes, Ray, I do."

Kowalski smiled and said, "Ok."

"Ok what, Ray?"

"I'll stay."

Fraser smiled and Kowalski smiled back at him.

"You want to watch some hockey?" Fraser asked, motioning to Kowalski's TV.

"There aren't any games on, but I saw some curling earlier while I was channel surfing. How 'bout that instead?"

"Sounds good."

Fraser settled on the couch next to Kowalski as Kowalski flipped through the channels, trying to find the curling match, and Dief jumped up on the chair Fraser had just vacated.

"Do you have any more pizza?" Fraser asked.

"Yeah, but only pepperoni. Nothing with lichen on it."

"I guess it'll have to do."

* * * * * * * * * * 

Two weeks later

"Ray. Ray. Ray. Ray."

"Stop it, Fraser. I heard you the first time."

"Then respond to me the first time instead of ignoring me."

"But it irritates you more when I ignore you," Kowalski said with a mischievous grin.

Fraser let out a sigh of frustration.

"You know, Ray..."

Fraser was unable to finish his thought because Vecchio burst through the squad room doors and said loudly, "I just got my promotion and transfer. Anybody care to know what they are?"

Everybody wanted to know, of course, but nobody wanted to ask because they didn't want to hear him gloat.

Without waiting for anyone to answer, Vecchio said, "I am now a Lieutenant in the Homicide Division."

A general sound of congratulations and light applause filled the room, and then individuals offered Vecchio their congratulations.

After a round of hand shaking and back slapping, Vecchio made his way to where Kowalski and Fraser were sitting at his old desk. Now, though, it really was Kowalski's desk and the detective even had his own nameplate on it.

"Congratulations, Vecchio," Kowalski shook his hand.

"Thanks, Kowalski."

"Congratulations, Ray. Why the Homicide Division, might I ask?" Fraser asked as he shook Vecchio's hand.

"I've always kinda been fascinated by Homicide. I don't know why--it's always just seemed more exciting than the stuff we deal with here."

"Yeah, if you like dealing with dead people," Kowalski shuddered.

"I don't mind 'em. At least they never argue with you."

At that, both Rays turned to face Fraser.

"What?" Fraser's face had a completely innocent look on it.

Both Rays laughed and Vecchio said, "I'm gonna need some specialized training, though. Ya know, rigormortis, approximate time of death, stuff like that."

He paused when Kowalski made a disgusted face.

"But one of the best homicide teams in the country is in town working with our guys, so I'm gonna be trained by the best."

"Who?" Fraser and Kowalski asked simultaneously.

"Chris Lorenzo and Rita Lance. They're from Florida. Ever heard of them?"

Kowalski and Fraser both shook their heads no.

"Neither had I until a couple of hours ago."

Vecchio looked at his watch.

"I gotta go. I have a meeting downstairs in ten minutes. You guys wanna go out for dinner tonight? My treat."

Fraser and Kowalski looked at each other, then at Vecchio, and said, "Sure," in unison.

"Ok, great. I'll meet you up here at the end of the shift. See ya." And he was gone.

The Detective and the Mountie looked at each other and smiled. Then Kowalski opened the newspaper to the sports section and began reading about the Hawks-Ducks hockey game he had missed the day before because of work.

"Ray, don't you think you should be doing some work. I'm sure the city doesn't want to pay you for reading the paper."

Kowalski ignored Fraser and kept reading.

"Ray?"

No response.

"Ray. Ray. Ray. Ray."

"What?"

THE END


End file.
